Anna Moore
by G-Gina
Summary: So? Does anybody wonder how Lissa's family died? OK, I know a car hit a tree... lets try again... does anybody wonder how the car hit the tree? Me! I, Anna Morre killed Valissa's family. Only issue is she was meant to die in that car crash too. But she didn't. So I have to finnish my job.


I read over the text, simple, remove four Moroi, the Dragomir family. It was good pay for a small job, most unquestionably since half of the work already has been done.

It clearly read that the Guardian's had already been taken care of with car problems. I chuckled and leaned against a large tree, _how old was the tree?_ Must be so old judging from the size, I didn't know what type of tree it was, only some american tree. My thoughts quickly drifted back to home, Australia, my Luke will be waiting for me there. _Shit, focus!_ I shock the thoughts out oh my head, and thought of the job at hand.

Now all I simply have to do is crash this car, I had already decided how to kill them, by a game of chicken, a fun game and god, was I good at it or what.

I breathed out and closed my eyes, i listened to the sounds surrounding me, the splatting of the heavy rain, a rustle or two in the bush, then I heard (or felt) the vibrations on the road, I straightened up and walked to the centre of the road and looked for the headlights, there I could make them out, slightly, squinting through the heavy rain. _I am wet _I thought, _my make up is ruined, my hair is rui- _I heard the screeching of the tyres, but i was blinded by the light, _so this is how it feels like to be a dear. _

The SUV smashed into the tree that I was leaning on not to long ago. _Poor tree, _I thought as I walked up to the car, two people in the front are dead, judging from the blood and the fact that i could see brain swelling of the woman in the passenger seat I try to open the door at the rear, stuck. I looked around for something to help me, nothing. Breathing in and out, I place my gloved left fist on the window, I pulled it back and brought it down, hard, the glass shattered, and something in my hand did to, judging from the pain shooting up my arm. I pushed loose shards of glass away with my undamaged hand. Peering in I look at the boy. Blond hair matted in blood, I take of my glove on my right hand and check for a pulse. Dead. I reach over and look at the dhampir, _she was not meant to be involved, not meant to be dead, doesn't it suck?_ I searched her for a pulse, nothing. I pulled myself further into the smashed car to search the girl at the end, and froze, I could hear something was moving, I look to the front and swore, I could see someone moving. Pulling myself out I straitened up and walked closer to the lady, still keeping a close distance from her. I smiled and the figure,

"Smell of blood caught your attention?" I asked.

She hisses at me, I rase my eyebrow, and bring my right hand down to my stake, strapped to my leg.

"Miss, do calm down, I don't want to hurt you. anyway the name is Anna," She lunged, I jumped out of the way, pulling my stake out in the process. she staggered in shock, not expecting me to move so quickly, I used that in my advantage, slamming my left leg on her back she slipped in the mud, i jumped onto her back, my weight making her eat mud. I plunged my stake into her back, she let out a gurgling scream, I pushed harder, using my left hand as well, even with the spiralling pain travelling up my arm. Her screaming stopped. I pulled my stake out and wiped the blood off, I placed my stake back where it belonged and grabbed the collar of her shirt, I began tugging her into the bushes. Once I had made the Strigoi's body vanish, I slowed down my breathing and my heart beat followed, slowing down to a more quiet, calmer beat. the rain was not coming down as heavy, mostly a drizzle, I could hear the patter of the rain and now a crackling sound, frowning I walk to the crash sight to investigate the sound.

The car was on fire. I don't plan to get burnt tonight, well, this morning, the blond girl is most likely dead. I sigh and walk off, to head home to Australia.

***Six months later***

"I still can't believe you failed at your job" Alexia Tarabotti giggled, Alexia, or just Alex was slim and tall, would be mistaken for a Moroi if it was not for her tan and her non existent fangs, instead she was just a dhampir, like me. She had a strange attitude to most things, the best why for me to explain her is that she likes to think backwards. She also has the most incredible scene in fashion, she always stood out in what she wore, she looked like she had just walked of the runway. I always think it is a good thing that we have someone with a good scene of fashion in our gang. Saves me the effort of shopping, she does that, leaving me time to train.

"Give her a break why don't ya' little sis?" Luke grinned to his older sister, they had some strange joke about Alex being the little sister because she is shorter. Their joke was strange and always confused me. Luke is well... my Luke, we have dated since he was fifteen and I was fourteen, that has been three years. He was taller than all three of us most likely 6'4. He was very muscular, but it was very tasteful. he had thick wiry muscles but he was still graceful. He had chestnut brown hair, filled with sun streaks, cropped short arranged in a very stylish mess. He had bronze skin, thick lips, a strong jaw but what was completely dazzling were his eyes, icy blue eyes.

Alex Sighed

"Well at least we now get to be trained to be an _actual _guardian. And go to an _actual _school, well as actual it can get when it is full of fangs"

"At least the keepers have done something right this time." Luke agreed.

" I don't like the cold" I murmured, shivering just thinking of it.

"England can't be that cold" Alex scoffed.

"Let's hope not... because I may have left your jacket in the last airport..." Luke chucked glancing over at his sister, trying to assess the mood Alex was now in, I was too, and i don't think it was a good one.

"You what? That jacket cost me a fortune and I had only worn it twic-"

"Shhh we are on a plane" I glared at the woman siting on the opposite aisle of us, she has a bad habit of staring at us. She held my gaze for a few seconds before quickly looking at the ground.

"Now shut up, we still have two hour's and I am tired" I murmured trying to get comfy by squirming in my seat, it helped little.

"I am going to kill you" Alex murmured shooting daggers at her younger brother.

"Shaking in my boots" Luke replied a smile evident in his voice.

"Shut up" I mumbled, but sleep was already taking me away.


End file.
